<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confrontación by KingHaxorus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357017">Confrontación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHaxorus/pseuds/KingHaxorus'>KingHaxorus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Fights, Pandilla, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHaxorus/pseuds/KingHaxorus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al tratar de ganar más territorio e influencia Ragnarok interviene en asuntos demasiado grandes para su pandilla y esto empeora cuando las personas que ofendieron fijan un especial interés sobre ellos. One Shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confrontación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buenas gente<br/>Este es mi primer fanfic en mucho tiempo, y sinceramente creo que perdí demasiada práctica, pero tengo muchas ganas de volver a escribir y ahora que tengo más tiempo libre quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para intentarlo.<br/>Como podrán notar se trata de un One Shot, y mi intención de publicarlo es el recibir críticas en cuanto a que puedo mejorar, por lo que agradecería todo tipo de comentarios orientados hacia que debo mejorar, ya sea mis diálogos, narrativa, presentación de personajes, descripción de personajes, ortografía, puntuación, lo que sea mi intención es mejorar.<br/>Así que ojalá disfruten esta pequeña lectura y por cierto los personajes de Naruto son OoC todo para que concordaran con la intención de la historia.</p><p>– Naruto – diálogos<br/>– “Naruto” – pensamientos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karin suspiro con cansancio, hoy no estaba siendo un buen día. Ser la que persona que mantenía las cosas en control dentro de una familia yakuza era una tarea extenuante. Las finanzas, el personal, problemas legales todo aspecto administrativo pasaba por sus manos y eso incluía a los informantes.</p><p>Y desde hace un par de semanas todos los informes incluían lo mismo. Una pequeña banda criminal de adolescentes llamada Ragnarok ganaba cada vez más miembros y poder dentro del territorio de la familia Uzumaki. Esto habitualmente no sería un problema, Karin encomendaría a un pequeño grupo la tarea de intimidarlos, así disolviéndolos o anexándolos.</p><p>Pero Ragnarok resulto ser diferente no importaba cuantas personas enviaba, la mayoría volvía totalmente apaliados y uno que otro muerto, ni siquiera las armas de fuego fueron suficiente. Toda esta extraña situación la llevo a investigar ella misma al grupo. Superficialmente solo parecían unos niños que habían leído demasiados mangas sobre peleas callejeras. Solo que personas así no deberían causarle tantos problemas a una familia como la Uzumaki.  Una investigación más a fondo termino por revelar que Ragnarok contaba con conexiones importantes, sus líderes conocidos como Los Ocho Puños eran legítimos artistas marciales y por alguna razón se podían rastrear sus relaciones hasta el mundo oscuro de las artes marciales. Yami.</p><p>Al tener esto presente Karin sabía que este problema ya no le pertenecía. Razón por la cual pasaba a jurisdicción de la verdadera cabeza de la familia Uzumaki, quien a la vez era su querida tía, Uzumaki Kushina.</p><p>Karin entro al pequeño vestuario y se despojó de su ropa para envolverse en una única toalla, una vestimenta apropia para entrar al Onsen de la familia Uzumaki. Antes de entrar a la sección con aguas termales la administradora se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Su figura delgada cubierta por una piel blanca y tersa, su cabello rojo como siempre se encontraba indómito por el lado derecho y liso por el lado izquierdo, sus ojos carmesíes siempre enmarcados por sus lentes – Perfectamente presentable para la tía Kushina –.<br/>
Apartando la cortina que separa el vestuario de las aguas termales Karin entro a uno de los lugares más importantes para su familia, este Onsen fue el primer negocio fundado por su bisabuelo que muy al contrario de sus otras actividades era completamente legal y desde entonces las cabecillas de la familia Uzumaki lo habían tomado como lugar de meditación personal.</p><p>Muy al fondo en una zona privada se encontraba su tía Kushina relajándose con el agua caliente y varios tragos del sake más fino – ¿Karin? ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida? – Uzumaki Kushina una de las mujeres más peligrosas de todo Japón y Asia le pregunto a su sobrina de manera amorosa pero no sin dejar un poco de preocupación en su tono, Karin nunca la molestaba la chica era tan perfecta en su trabajo como administradora que el único momento en que llevaba las situaciones hacia ella era cuando Kushina lo solicitaba o si eran demasiado serias.</p><p>Karin ajusto sus lentes sobre su nariz y le dio una larga mirada a su tía – Siempre tan hermosa – pensó la chica, y no le faltaba razón Kushina era la mejor descripción de belleza, una piel lechosa y suave, un cuerpo escultural junto a un rostro preciosos adornado con grandes ojos purpura y los más llamativo de todo que a la vez era lo que generaba especial envidia de Karin hacia su tía, su cabello, un largo lienzo rojo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos a diferencia del desordenado cabello de su sobrina que con costos sobrepasaba sus hombros.</p><p>– Los problemas con Ragnarok están aumentando – Karin se despojó de la toalla antes de sumergirse hasta el cuello en la cálida agua – ¿Los pequeños pandilleros? – la administradora asintió – Entiendo que hay artistas marciales involucrados con ellos ¿Tan fuertes son como para que no puedas resolverlo –.</p><p>– Para nada, su miembro más fuerte es su líder Odin y a lo mucho es un artista marcial de nivel discípulo, extraordinario sí, pero nadas más allá de un discípulo –.</p><p>– ¿Entonces querida? –.</p><p>Karin suspiro ya no podía andarse con rodeos – Odin es discípulo de Ogata Isshinsai , un reconocido miembro de Yami – el incómodo silencio que se produjo confirmo las preocupaciones de Karin, Yami siempre era un tema sensible para su tía.</p><p>– Los bastardos que mataron a Minato – Kushina mordió su pulgar en un gesto de frustración – Esos malditos no han dejado de darnos problemas, gracias por avisarme querida –.</p><p>– No hay problema – Karin miro de manera expectante a su tía – No sería mucho problema contratar artistas marciales que se encargaran de esa pequeña plaga, pero creo que involucrarnos con Yami no debería ser tomado tan a la ligera –.</p><p>– En eso tienes razón – la expresión de Kushina adopto una seriedad gélida tan imponente que era capaz de asustar a los peores mafiosos en toda Asia – Pero no podemos permitir que esa pequeña pandilla gane más territorio, además ya es hora de que Ragnarok pague sus deudas –.</p><p>La mente de Karin empezó a evaluar la situación con respecto a todas las medidas a tomar. Pelear contra Ragnarok dejaría de ser un problema pronto, aplastar a varios discípulos no debería ser un gran inconveniente para los recursos de la familia Uzumaki. </p><p>El verdadero problema era Yami, entre sus principales miembros se encontraban los artistas marciales Satsujinken(Puño Asesino) de mayor nivel y por ende nadie más que siguiera esa filosofía sería capaz de competir contra ellos, y por supuesto ningún artista marcial Katsujinken (Puño de la Vida) que se precie trabajaría para una familia yakuza.</p><p>La misma Kushina era una luchadora de nivel maestro, ella podría lidiar con algunos miembros de Yami, pero a la larga correría la misma suerte que su difunto esposo, verse involucrada en una lucha con varios maestros de Yami a la vez y en esa situación no había posibilidad de éxito para ella.</p><p>– Quiero que Naruto se encargue de Ragnarok – al estar sumida en sus pensamientos Karin no le presto especial atención a su tía y creyó escuchar mal – ¿Perdón? – Kushina tomo un sorbo de su taza y aclaro su garganta – Haz que Naruto se encargue de Ragnarok –.</p><p>Karin no estaba muy segura acerca de esa decisión y lo reflejo por completo en su rostro, así que Kushina decidió acabar con esa duda de raíz – Ya es tiempo de que Naruto comience a tomar más responsabilidades dentro de la familia, después de todo el heredara todo esto – dijo la matriarca del clan Uzumaki señalando el Onsen pero refiriéndose implícitamente a su imperio criminal – Además créeme que lo complacerá fastidiar aunque sea un poco a los asesinos de su padre –.</p><p>Karin suspiro con resignación, su primo Naruto nunca seria su primera opción para enfrentar estos delicados temas, pero al final su tía Kushina tenía razón, Naruto era la próxima cabeza de la familia y sin importar las cosas ella seria la administradora durante su “reinado”.</p><p>Kushina bebió lo último de su botella y salió del agua mostrando su desnudez a Karin mientras salía del Onsen – Estaré preparándome para el momento en que Naruto acabe con Ragnarok y Yami decida tomar represalias – ya con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con un pie en la salida Kushina se dirigió a Karin por última vez – Por cierto, Naruto se encuentra con la heredera Hyuga contáctalo lo más rápido posible –.</p><p>                                                                                                              # # # # #</p><p>Kisara pateo con frustración los pads que sostenía su asustado subordinado – Esto es imposible Shiratori ¿Cómo pudo suceder? – la mencionada Shiratori observo en silencio como su líder libera su enojo. Todo en la figura de Kisara reflejaba ira profunda, cubierto por una boina verde su corto cabello castaño estaba más desordenado de lo normal al igual que su ropa, su blusa roja y sus curiosos jeans con una sola pierna ya mostraban signos de desacomodo.</p><p>Una última patada arranco el pad de la mano de su subordinado y por el chasquido probablemente le quebró algunos huesos al tipo – Koga y otros treinta miembros están hospitalizados – Shiratori se adelantó y le entrego una toalla a su líder – Al parecer todos los ataques sucedieron durante esta misma mañana –.</p><p>Kisara miro a Shiratori, siempre tan monótona con su larga gabardina azul, su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro que junto a su largo cabello rubio y falta de atributos femeninos notables le daban la apariencia de un bishounen protagonista de un manga shoujo. Y su actitud tan seria y poco reactiva – No puedo creer que nadie se enterara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde – toda la situación era demasiado molesta para Kisara no hace mucho había sido ascendida como uno de los Ocho Puños, y primero el niño Shirahama causaba problemas y ahora los miembros de su pandilla estaban recibiendo palizas constantes.</p><p>– Y ustedes ¿No vieron nada? – Kisara hablo dirigiéndose hacia Takeda Ikki y Ukita Kozo, quienes junto a Koga forman parte del Trio de las Técnicas. Ukita Kozo o Ukita el Lanzador era un chico notablemente musculoso con cabello castaño en punta y con una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de su mejilla, siempre se vestía con una camisa de vestir blanco y un pantalón negro, además de sus inseparables lentes de sol.</p><p>Takeda el Golpeador por otro lado era delgado, moreno y notablemente guapo con su cabello platino y lacio atado en una cola de caballo, vestía con una camisa azul y pantalones negros, sus manos vendadas, aunque su extremidad izquierda siempre dentro de su bolsillo. </p><p>Al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba Kisara intensifico su mirada incomodándolos aún más – En realidad no somos tan cercanos – Kisara solo volteo el rostro con disgusto, tenía que resolver esta situación lo más rápido posible antes de que Odin se enterara, había demasiados tras su puesto como Octavo Puño.</p><p>– Shiratori, Takeda, Ukita dispersen a todos los miembros bajo mi autoridad, averigüen que ha estado pasado, no me importan que tengan que hacer para obtener la información así que no se atrevan a volver sin pistas –.</p><p>– No hay necesidad de tomar medidas tan drásticas – todos los presentes se volvieron su vista hacia la entrada del almacén, donde se encontraba de pie una adolescente pelirroja con un vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo y unos tacones negros que combinaban con el marco de sus lentes. </p><p>El humor de Kisara no era el suficiente como para lidiar con esta chica, por lo que anticipando una confrontación sin preguntas Takeda se adelantó – ¿Y quién eres tú? Belleza – la muchacha le dio una mirada de disgusto al boxeador después de su intento de galantería – Uzumaki Karin y yo puedo responder a tus preguntas niña –.</p><p>– ¿Niña? ¿A quién llamas niña estúpida? – la expresión de Karin se volvió burlona pero igual no respondió al insulto – Como dije estoy aquí para responder tus preguntas – Karin tomo la tablet en sus manos y repaso un poco antes de volver a hablar – Ustedes niños de Ragnarok han intervenido y frustrado diferentes negocios más allá de sus limitaciones y todo por su pequeño juego de pandillas –.</p><p>– ¿Y tú quién te crees para decir que nos corresponde y que no? – esta vez fue Ukita quien hablo – No me sorprende que sean tan estúpidos ¿Acaso no pusieron atención a mi nombre? Uzumaki Karin – ya con más énfasis en el nombre de la extraña todos captaron lo que insinuaba – “Uzumaki, los yakuzas, Odin menciono que ellos no tardarían en tratar de contactarnos después de rechazar sus primeros intentos de aplacarnos, pero enviar a una chica nada mas ¿Son estúpidos?” – pensó Kisara.</p><p>– Shiratori encárgate de ella – la rubia asintió a las palabras de su líder – Si Kisara-sama – la chica con aspecto masculino corrió hacia Karin a máxima velocidad y lanzo una patada dirigida hacia el rostro de la pelirroja, quien no insto a moverse, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaban Takeda y Kisara la chica no lucia asustada o paralizada por el miedo todo lo contrario estaba completamente relajada.</p><p>Antes de que la pata de Shiratori impactara fue detenida por la mano de chico que apareció en un instante, el muchacho era tan alto como Ukita con cabello rubio corto, unos vibrantes ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. Vestía un traje negro con camisa negra y una corbata naranja – Perdón Karin – el chico le dio una mirada avergonzada a la pelirroja – Hinata-chan me llamo y no pude evitar contestar – dijo señalando su teléfono.</p><p>– Como sea Naruto, terminemos lo más rápido posible con esto – Naruto afirmo las palabras de su prima con un movimiento de cabeza. Naruto arrojo la pierna de Shiratori hacia el piso provocando que girara sobre su pierna pivot y quedo dándole la espalda a Naruto quien sin perder tiempo coloco su antebrazo izquierdo sobre la garganta de Shitarotori, con su mano izquierda tomo su bíceps derecho y coloco su mano derecha tras la cabeza de la chica en una perfecta postura de estrangulación. La presión sobre la técnica fue tal que en menos de dos segundos Shiratori se encontraba inconsciente – Lo siento chico, pero entre menos mejor –.</p><p>– Creo que “él” es ella Naruto – el rubio miró con confusión a su prima – ¿De verdad? – se agacho para inspeccionar a la inconsciente Shiratori más de cerca, le toco el rostro, le revolvió el cabello y estuvo a punto de tantear su pecho, pero se vio obligado a esquivar una patada de Kisara e inmediatamente apartar a Karin del camino por la segunda patada.<br/>
Con una distancia saludable entre ellos y Kisara, Karin se volvió a pronunciar – Ella es Nanjo Kisara conocida como Valquiria, el Octavo Puño – Karin reviso una vez más su tablet – Se especializa en Taekwondo, al parecer es especialmente rápida y ágil, aunque no lo parezcan sus piernas son fuertes muy fuertes de hecho y sumado a los rumores sobre la precisión de sus patadas yo recomendaría que no te dejaras alcanzar por alguna –. </p><p>Naruto asimilo las palabras de su prima mientras miraba por todo el almacén, notando al tipo con una mano quebrada que lo miraba con pavor tras su actuación con Shiratori – “Él no es ningún tipo de amenaza” – después sus ojos captaron a Ukita y Takeda, quienes lo miraban con cautela – ¿Qué hay de ellos? – pregunto mientras señalaba a los adolescentes.</p><p>Karin volvió a dar un rápido vistazo a la información – Ukita Kozo y Takeda Ikki, en realidad no importan mucho – los aludidos no pudieron evitar sentirse ofendidos por las palabras de la pelirroja – Ukita es un judoka medianamente decente con problemas de manejo de la ira y Takeda es un boxeador con el brazo izquierdo atrofiado, como dije no importan mucho tu única preocupación es Nanjo Kisara –.</p><p>Ukita se cansó de escuchar a la chica subestimarlo a él ya Takeda – “¿Cómo se atreve?” – sin pensarlo mucho avanzo en dirección a los yakuza – Te demostrare quien no vale la pena – antes de que Ukita pudiera alcanza a Karin, Naruto lo intercepto – Muy lento – coloco ambas manos en la nuca del judoka y procedió a impactar su vientre con fuertes golpes de rodilla.</p><p>Con cada rodillazo Ukita sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y sus intestinos eran machacados, soportando el dolor coloco sus manos en las solapas del traje de Naruto, giro sobre su pierna izquierda soltando el agarre en su cabeza y buscando derribar a Naruto sobre su hombro. La ejecución pudo haber sido perfecta si Naruto no lo hubiera anticipado y detenido bajando su cadera y sosteniendo a Ukita desde su cinturón.</p><p>Golpeando la nuca de Ukita con su hombro Naruto consiguió que el judoka soltara su traje – Buen intento, tal vez en otra vida funcionara, pero hoy no – diciendo esto Naruto levanto a Ukita del suelo dejándose caer para atrás golpeando la cabeza y espala de Ukita contra el concreto en un perfecto suplex, pero el movimiento no termino ahí, en el piso Naruto giro hacia la derecha poniéndose de pie con Ukita todavía en sus manos para posteriormente aplicar un segundo suplex. Tras la seguidilla de golpes Naruto dejo que el cuerpo de Ukita cayera inconsciente.</p><p>Al ver su compañero caer tan fácilmente Takeda no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque con rápido y mortales golpes enfocados en la cabeza de Naruto, que esquivaba y bloqueaba sin descanso, todos los golpes estaban perfectamente dirigidos ya fuera a noquear a Naruto tratando de golpear su sien o mandíbula o bien tratando de provocar profundos cortes.</p><p>– Eres bastante bueno, no puedo creer que Karin dijera que no vales la pena – Naruto dijo antes de usar su mano izquierda para atrapar el brazo derecho de Takeda por la muñeca, el boxeador trato de zafarse, pero simplemente la fuerza de Naruto era demasiada para él.</p><p>– Pero Karin también dijo que tu brazo izquierdo no funciona – Naruto golpeo con su codo la cabeza de Takeda, las direcciones del golpe variaban entre cada contacto, desde arriba, desde abajo, desde el frente – Eso significa que no puedes defenderte – Naruto cambio su agarre sobre el brazo de Takeda de su mano derecha a su mano izquierda y pivotando sobre su pierna izquierdo giro para golpear con su codo izquierdo a Takeda dejando a otro más inconsciente.</p><p>Kisara miro a Naruto con cautela, al chico rubio no le había tomado mucho esfuerzo deshacerse de Shiratori, Ukita y Takeda, es más ni siquiera había sudado o recibido algún golpe. Claro ella era más fuerte que los tres y ´puede que hasta incluso los tres juntos, pero alguien que había demostrado esa capacidad simplemente no podía ser tomado a la ligera.</p><p>Al ver Kisara no tenía intención de realizar el primero movimiento Naruto se aproximó a ella lanzando una patada circular a su cabeza, pero el Octavo Puño esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás y haciendo gala de su increíble agilidad lanzo su propia patada con su pierna derecha la que se encontraba desprovista de tela.<br/>
Naruto bloque el golpe con sus antebrazos sin romper el contacto visual de Kisara, molesta por ver su movimiento sorpresa Kisara aprovecho el nuevo punto de apoyo en los brazos del rubio y lanzo su otra pierna al ataque en busca de impactar la cabeza de su rival.</p><p>Esta vez Naruto se agacho dejando que la pierna de Kisara pasara de largo y al momento de aterriza la espalda de la chica quedara a su merced, viendo lo que le sucedió a Ukita cuando Naruto lo atrapo por la espalda Kisara se lanzó hacia delante en un rollo por el piso, pero no sin antes tratar de golpear a Naruto con su talón.<br/>
El movimiento de Kisara la ayudo a tomar distancia de Naruto y más aún cuando este retrocedió para no ser golpeado – Te voy a arrancar la cabeza y después me asegurare de hacer sufrir a esa zorra – dijo señalando a Karin con vehemencia.</p><p>– Naruto me estoy cansando de las estupideces de esta niña, apresúrate aún tenemos cosas que hacer – el ánimo de Naruto decayó tras las fuertes palabras de su prima – Karin sé que te encargas de todos los asuntos de la familia y todo eso, y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero podrías dejarme disfrutar de esta pelea – una simple mirada efusiva de Karin fue suficiente para que Naruto entendiera el mensaje “no” – Esta bien tendré que hacerlo rápido –.</p><p>– ¿Por quién demonios me tomas? – en un despliegue inhumano de velocidad Kisara se acercó a Naruto arrojando una parada recta que llevaba la intención de aplastar la nariz del joven yakuza. Una vez más Naruto se agacho solo que en esta ocasión se levantó los suficientemente rápido como para colocar la parte posterior de la rodilla de Kisara sobre su hombro y en un rápido movimiento tomo la otra pierna de la chica en la misma postura, por lo que termino con Kisara sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Encontrándose en una posición elevada y con sus piernas inmovilizada Kisara hizo lo posible por defenderse golpeando la cabeza de Naruto, pero simplemente sus puños no tenían el poder para hacer retroceder al chico.<br/>
Naruto les dio unos cuantos apretones a los muslos de Kisara y sonriendo dijo – Tu le caerías muy bien a Ero-sensei – tras sus palabras Naruto azoto a Kisara contra el suelo, cada azote fue más brutal que el anterior y de hecho el daño fue tal que provoco un cráter en el mismo concreto, pasados unos segundos Naruto soltó a una desmayada Kisara que lucía completamente masacrada con varios moretones en todo su cuerpo y su ropa totalmente destruida incluso su boina había desaparecido.</p><p>– Tu – dijo Karin señalando al subordinado de Kisara que observaba todo con absoluto terror – Quiero que cuentes los que sucedió aquí a todos los miembros de Ragnarok y cuando llegue a oídos de Odin asegúrate de indicarle que vaya a esta dirección solamente acompañado por los Puños restantes – la chica arrojo un papel a los pies del acobardado sujeto.</p><p>A pesar de estar absorbido por el miedo el subordinado de Kisara se las arregló para hacer una última pregunta – ¿Los Puños restantes? – Karin ajusto sus lentes y le dio una risa sardónica al chico – ¡Si! Puños restantes – la pelirroja chasqueo los dedos y grito – Jugo tráelos – tras el grito de la chica entro al almacén un enorme hombre de cabello naranja vestido con un traje, en sus hombros cargaba dos adolescentes.</p><p>Uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto color azul platinado y vestía solamente unos pantalones dejando al descubierto su cuerpo lleno de hematomas y cortadas, el otro vestía una larga camisa y pantalones marrones y tenía su largo cabello blanco totalmente desordenado.<br/>
Jugo los dejo caer sin ninguna consideración sobre Kisara – Ellos son Takame Kyoichi y Kugenin Hibiki, aunque tu tal vez los conozcas como Loki y Siegfried, el Cuarto y Quinto Puño de Ragnarok –.</p><p>                                                                                                                   # # # # #</p><p>En medio de un muelle se encontraban los Puños restantes de Ragnarok a excepción de Hermit. Odin podía jurar que nunca había visto expresiones tan serias en los rostros de sus subordinados y todo por el hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos fumando un cigarro calmadamente.</p><p>Odin ajusto sus lentes y evaluó al chico frente a él, ojos azules, marcas de bigotes en su rostro y un cabello rubio corto y puntiagudo. La única diferencia en su apariencia con respecto a la historia que había escuchado era su vestimenta, en lugar de un fino traje ahora simplemente usaba unos shorts deportivos naranjas y unos tenis negros, sus manos se encontraban vendadas, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Odin fue su cuerpo, al encontrarse sin camisa no pudo evitar destacar tres cosas, una musculatura definida mas no abultada, un enorme kyuubi tatuado en su espalda y los múltiples cortes a lo largo de sus brazos y torso.</p><p>Con Naruto completamente inspeccionado Odin se concentró en sus tres acompañantes, el primero era un hombre enorme con cabello naranja y una mirada completamente estoica, el segundo era un chico extremadamente pálido con cabello negro y con la expresión de un pez muerto, por último, una chica con lentes negros que hacían juego con su vestido corto y tacones.</p><p>La chica pelirroja fue la primera en hablar – Chiaki Yuma o Thor, Berserker o mejor dicho Kitsukawa Shogo, la mujer es Freya o Kugatachi Kaname y por ultimo Odin o prefieres que te llamemos Asamiya Ryuto – Karin los señalo a medida que mencionaba sus nombres; Thor era la segunda persona más grandes en el lugar solo sobrepasado por Jugo pero definitivamente si era el más grande a nivel muscular y su gi verde sin mangas hacia poco por ocultar este hecho, su cabello corto y castaño era igual de frondosos que su cejas.<br/>
Berserker poseía la misma expresión muerta de los subordinados de los yakuza mientras mascaba un chicle, su ropa deportiva compuesto por un pantalón una camisa ceñida y un chaleco sin mangas mostraban un cuerpo en extremo atléticos, su cabello era puntiagudo y rubio.</p><p>La única mujer del grupo conocida como Freya poseía un cabello corto y castaño, su piel morena le daba un aspecto exótico junto a su más que llamativo cuerpo, que parecía hecho especialmente para la lucha a excepción de sus grandes senos, que Karin no pudo evitar pensar que no podían ser reales. Freya vestía con un sencillo buzo azul, una camisa ajusta y una chaqueta naranja, de su cuello colgaba un pequeño collar con un ojo y en sus manos enguantadas sostenía un bastón.</p><p>Odin era el más difícil de descifrar, usaba un traje completamente blanco y holgado como para dar el menor indicio de su cuerpo, pero su mirada era mortífera detrás de sus lentes y el color morado de sus ojos no lo hacía menos espeluznante, su cabello compartía el color de sus pupilas.</p><p>– Y tú debes ser Uzumaki Karin – no necesito que la pelirroja contestara para afirmación de sus palabras – Entonces él debe ser Uzumaki Naruto el heredero de su familia con tan solo diecinueve años, había escuchado que eras bueno peleando pero no imagina que lo suficiente como para destruir a tres de mis Puños de manera tan simple – Naruto se carcajeo ante las palabras de Odin – En realidad son cuatro Puños – el yakuza chaqueo sus dedos por lo que Jugo se acercó al auto negro a su espaldas, y de la cajuela saco a un adolescente rubio cubierto de sangre y golpes – Su nombre es Tanimoto Natsu o Hermit, no sé cómo más te guste, la cuestión es que este niño creyó que sería prudente atacarme en mi propia casa –.</p><p>Naruto arrojo lo último de su cigarro al suelo antes de pisarlo – ¡Creo que es suficiente! – grito Thor corriendo hacia Naruto con ira desmedida, pero nunca llego a enfrentarse con el yakuza, ya que Jugo se interpuso en su camino.<br/>
Los dos gigantes intercambiaron golpes contundentes y brutales que fácilmente podrían haber tumbado a un ser humano más pequeño. Thor golpeo los hombros de Jugo con sus palmas para posteriormente conectar un cabeza que extrajo sangre de la frente de Jugo, pero el inamovible hombre no se quedó quieto, tomo a Thor por su gi y lo levanto sobre su cabeza en una impresionante demostración de fuerza. Jugo arrojo a Thor hacia un bote y no tardo en seguirlo para continuar con una lucha más personal.</p><p>Naruto estaba a punto de hablar pero se vio obligado a apartarse del camino de un rápido golpe de bastón que buscaba aplastar su cabeza por parte de Freya – Wow chica no te apresures, ya no pienso perder mi tiempo con Puños menores – Naruto se volvió hacia el chico pálido y señalo a Freya – Encárgate de ella Sai – el muchacho asintió a la palabras de su jefe y desenvaino un tanto desde el fondo de su traje – En seguida Naruto-sama –.</p><p>Sai no se anduvo con divagaciones y con el primer swing de su arma intento cortar la garganta del Tercer Puño, por suerte para ella fue capaz de detenerlo con su bastón – ¿De verdad me vas a matar por esto? – la expresión de Sai continuo tan muerta como siempre – Por su puesto fue una orden directa de Naruto-sama, además no es como si su vida nos importara, el hecho de que ninguno de los otros puños este muerto es gracias a que Naruto-sama les tuvo piedad –.</p><p>Como una artista marcial Katsujinken el oír a alguien hablar tranquilamente sobre quitar vida la desconcertaba y la enfurecía – Voy a detenerte y después me encargare de tu querido jefe – tras hablar Freya noto un pequeño destello de emoción en la cara, era una sonrisa burlona – Solo vi dos de tus movimientos y puedo asegurar que no tendrás oportunidad contra mí y mucho menos contra Naruto-sama – sin más que decir los dos se volvieron a encontrar en un choque entre tanto y bastón.</p><p>Viendo a sus dos subordinados confrontarse con los Puños, Naruto se concentró en los dos miembros de Ragnarok restantes – Solo me interesa Odin pero supongo que no me dejaras encargarme de él tranquilo – la única respuesta de Berserker fue una burbuja de chicle que estallo antes de correr hacia Naruto.<br/>
El yakuza hizo el primer movimiento con una patada circular que golpeo a Berserker de lleno en sus costillas provocando un crujido atemorizante, pero el Segundo Puño se las arregló para atrapar la pierna de Naruto desafortunadamente su rival ya había anticipado este movimiento y tomando la cabeza de Berserker entre sus manos lo golpeo con un ataque de rodilla que rompió su nariz y mandíbula, tomando el impulso generado por su ataque Naruto se alejó de Berserker.</p><p>Aprovechando la nueva distancia Berserker intento pagarle a Naruto con su propia medicina al lanzar su propia patada, pero Naruto la intercepto y utilizando su codo en un golpe descendente hizo que la rodilla de Berserker se doblara en una posición antinatural, sin perder el tiempo Naruto barrio la pierna del Segundo Puño y luego salto sobre su cabeza hundiéndola en la madera del muelle.</p><p>– Naruto – el grito de advertencia de Karin llego demasiado tarde, apenas Naruto presto atención el puño derecho de Odin se hundió en su mejilla lanzándolo unos cuantos metros, pero más allá de eso la única otra señal de daño en Naruto fue un pequeño rasguño.</p><p>Al contrario de lo que Odin esperaba Naruto no se encontraba ni enojado o disgustado, en cambio estaba contento – Sabes – dijo frotándose la mejilla – Eres el primero en toda tu pequeña pandilla que logra golpearme – Naruto se colocó en su postura de batalla invitando a Odin a tomar la suya con un gesto de su mano – Por favor no me decepciones –.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>